


Not Warriors

by oursaviorkellinquinn



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Smut, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursaviorkellinquinn/pseuds/oursaviorkellinquinn
Summary: Awsten and Otto are thrilled to finally be dating, even though Awsten’s parents seem a little less enthusiastic.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Awtto - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Not Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, I changed the perspective on this story but only read it through once so the editing is probably not perfect. Be gentle with me lol <3

~Awsten’s pov~  
I’ve been dreaming of this day forever. Otto Wood has finally asked me out. 

We’ve been flirting for months, making me crazy attracted to my friend and a couple days ago he texted me and asked if I was interested in going on a date. Little do I need to say, I am!

I’m trying to decide on an outfit for our date when I finally give up and go to ask my little sister, Gracie. I’m a senior in high school and she’s only a couple of years younger so even though we aren’t super close, we always get along. She will definitely know what outfit I should choose.

I leave my room and walk down the hall, stopping at grace’s door. I knock and wait. Finally I knock again, still no answer. I slowly open the door a little until I see her form laying in her bed surrounded by her dark room. It’s only five o’clock in the evening, why is she sleeping? After I watch her back rise and fall for a minute I close her door and go back to my room. Maybe she didn’t sleep well last night, or maybe she’s sick.

The worst part of this odd occurrence is that I still don’t know what to wear. Finally I decide on a pair of tight, black, skinny jeans, and a purple sweater. After making sure my hair looks okay, I grab my phone and head downstairs.

“I’m going out.” I say to my mom who’s sitting on the couch.

“Okay, where are you off to?”

“Um, I’m just going on a date.”

“Ooo, is she someone I would know?”

“I don’t think so mom.”

Just then we hear a car pull up, so I quickly slip out the front door to avoid more questions.

I’m not sure how my parents would react to their son being gay, but I haven’t been brave enough to tell them yet. Maybe if things go well with Otto I will be forced to tell them so that I can have my boyfriend over.

I open the door of Otto’s truck and climb lithely into the passenger seat.

“I was planning on coming up to the door to get you.” Otto laughs.

“That’s okay, I just heard you pull up.”

“Alrighty, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking starving.”

“Me too, does pizza sound good?”

“Pizza always sounds good.”

We chat the entire ride to the small pizzeria in downtown Houston. We’ve been friends for the better part of a year and this makes our conversation flow easily.

The restaurant is busy when we arrive but since it’s a little nicer than a normal pizza place it’s not too loud. Sometimes it’s nice to have a little buzz of other conversations so that people aren’t eavesdropping on yours.

We place our order and find a small table near the back of the building.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Otto admits, not even seeming embarrassed.

“Oh my god, me too. Why’d it take you so long to ask me out?”

“Honestly, I was a little worried you would say no.”

I giggle, usually hating it when I do that, but Otto smiles so it makes me a little less self conscious.

“Why the fuck would I have said no? I’ve been flirting with you for five months, maybe six.”

“No, you’ve been nice to me, just like you’re nice to everyone, for six months.”

“I don’t treat everyone that way!”

“Yes you definitely do. I actually thought you and Geoff were a couple when I first met you guys.”

“Are you kidding me? Geoff’s not even gay!” I say, both of us cracking up by now, the banter natural between us.

“You’re so nice to everyone, and you’re always...physical. So I couldn’t decide if you liked me, or if you just wanted to be friends.” He says.

He has a point there. I have almost no boundaries when it comes to personal space. I’m the friend that will touch your arm, sit on your lap, rest my head on you, and even hold your hand. I love my friends and this is how i show it.

“Alright alright, fine. What made you finally ask me on a date?”

Otto does blush a little now. “Well, I guess I realized that I wanted to be more than your friend.”

“I’m glad, because I do too.”

~

The rest of the night is great. We eat delicious pizza, go out for ice cream, then walk around because neither of us want our date to be over.

When I finally speak up, telling Otto that I still have a curfew, we go back to my house.

“I’ve had a great night.” I chirp.

“Me too Awsten. We should do it again soon.”

“How about Sunday? My parents and Gracie are going to stay with my grandparents, so I’m gonna be bored as fuck anyway.”

“Why aren’t you going with them?”

“Gracie and I take turns staying home with our pets so that we don’t have to board them.”

“Cool, I’d love to go out. Should we plan on six o’clock, like tonight? I’ll pick you up?”

“Sounds like a date.” I say, smiling.

Otto pulls into my driveway and kills the engine, opening his door and jumping down.

Before I even knew what he’s doing, Otto is at my door.

“Are you seriously gonna walk me to the door?”

“Yes, I seriously am.”

“Well aren’t you a gentlemen?”

He takes my hand to help me down from the big vehicle, but once I’m safely on the ground, neither of us separate our hands.

“See, now I know that you’ve definitely made it home safely.” Otto murmurs when we reach my front steps.

I’m tired of watering down how I feel about the other boy so I lean in a little and plant my lips firmly on his. My kiss is immediately returned and we wrap our arms around each other. Even though I know it’s only our first date and that we should stop, I’ve known Otto so long that I feel completely comfortable. 

Finally we pull away.

“Goodnight Awsten.” He whispers.

“Night Otto.”

With that, Otto walks to his truck and I enter the house. I try to be quiet because everyone is usually asleep when I get home late, but I turn to find my parents in the living room.

“What are you guys still doing up?”

“Awsten, sit down.” My dad orders calmly.

I can tell something is wrong, so I take a seat on the chair directly across from them. My mom makes direct eye contact with me.

“Were you just on a date, with...um a-a boy?” She asks.

I should have known. I would have been more careful with Otto, but I thought everyone in the house would be in bed.

“Y-yeah.” I stutter quietly.

“Are you just...experimenting?” My dad asks.

“No, I’m gay.”

My parents glance at each other before dad speaks again. 

“Why don’t you go to your room Awsten.”

“Am I in trouble?” I inquire sadly.

A flash of hurt crosses my mom’s eyes.

“No sweetie, your father and I just need to talk.”

“O-okay.”

Neither of them stand to hug me when I vacate my chair, so I just go upstairs. I think about waking up Gracie so I can just tell everyone tonight, but then I remember that she might be sick or something and she should sleep.

Sitting on my bed I feel lonely and confused. I was just happy with Otto a few minutes ago, now everything is fucked up. I feel tears start falling from my eyes but I quickly brush them away. My parents aren’t angry or anything but I definitely don’t feel accepted. At least I can still look forward to my next date with Otto.

~

“Fuck, you look hot.” Otto says by way of greeting when I climb into his truck.

I purposefully dressed sexy tonight. We both know that in a couple of hours my house will be completely empty and that opens up a lot of possibilities for us. I’m wearing my tightest jeans and a silky button up that feels amazing on my skin. I know I don’t need the extra warmth that my leather jacket is providing, but I also know that it takes this outfit to another level.

“Thanks, you look great too.” I reply, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

In my opinion, Otto looks great in everything. Tonight he’s wearing a pair of torn up skinny jeans and a tight, black t-shirt. Combined with his chocolate brown eyes, and dark, curly hair, he has the perfect brooding vibe.

After we get dinner we decide to see a movie. Otto paid for dinner so I buy our tickets to some romantic comedy and we take our seats in the theater.

The movie is only playing for a few minutes before I take Otto’s hand mine. We make eye contact and I smile at him, making him smile too. I’m surprised when Otto lets go of my hand but I don’t even have time to process it before I feel the hand move to my thigh.

To be honest, I’ve been horny all night. Otto looks so sexy and we both know that at the very least we are going to make out at the end of our date. All of the energy between us has been driving me crazy and as soon as I feel Otto’s hand resting warmly on my leg, my dick hardens a little. 

I try to focus on the movie so I can avoid a public boner, but it’s not long before Otto moves his hand up higher.

Fuck.

I place my hand on top of Otto’s that is resting on my leg, hoping to stop it from going much higher. I want Otto to touch me, but I really don’t want to do something embarrassing, like moan in a movie theater.

Otto turns to look at me, smiling devilishly. Despite my grip, he slides his hand higher, till it’s resting directly on my crotch.

I take a sharp breath and feel my member twitch. There’s no way Otto missed that. He firmly palms me and I let out a shaky breath.

I lean over and whisper into his ear.

“Let’s go back to my place.”

“Yeah.” He agrees.

We quietly get up and leave the theater, basically booking it to the truck.

I’m usually annoyed by my tight jeans, they look good, but tend to be a little uncomfortable. Right now I’m thanking them for hiding my boner from everyone in the mall.

We finally reach the truck and instead of staying in my seat, I crawl into Otto’s lap and straddle him. Our lips connect and it’s a sloppy and needy kiss, very different from the others we’ve shared. This only makes me hornier and I can’t exactly take care of that in a parking lot.

“Okay, let’s go. Drive fast.” I say, panting as I move back to my seat.

Otto nods and obviously tries to readjust himself so that he’s a little more comfortable in his pants.

“Skinny jeans are the fucking worst, right?” I say, giggling a little.

“They are right now.” He laughs.

Neither of us waste any time when we pull up to my house before exiting the truck. I unlock the front door and pull Otto in by his shirt, pushing our lips together.

“Aren’t you gonna show me around?” Otto murmurs playfully against my lips.

I step away, grinning. I make a dramatic sweeping motion with my arm.

“This is the living room, right over there is a bathroom and my parents room. Through here...” I pause and grab the other boy’s hand and pull him through a doorway.

I make another ridiculous gesture before announcing.

“...Is the kitchen.”

I see a note front and center on the fridge, so I step closer to read it.

“Fuck.” I curse, spinning to look at Otto.

“What?”

“My sister is upstairs.”

“Wait what??”

“She decided to stay home. Fuck fuck fuck.” 

“It’s okay, I can leave.” Otto offers, looking a little flustered as he pats his pockets, trying to locate his keys.

“No. Let me go make sure she asleep, I’ll be right back.” I say, desperately wanting him to stay.


	2. I Think You Saved My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between life threatening emergencies and unimpressed parents, Awsten and Otto’s new relationship is definitely being put to the test.

~Otto’s pov~  
I can’t believe I’m standing in Awsten Knight’s kitchen. I’ve been dreaming of dating him for months and it’s finally happening.

“Otto! Help!” Awsten screams from upstairs.

My heart drops and I follow Awsten’s voice upstairs until I find him in one of the bedrooms.

“Call nine one one! We need help!” 

Awsten’s hands are covered in blood. A girl, it must be his sister, is laying on the bed, unconscious with huge slices running down each of her wrists.

“Holy fuck.” I gasp.

“Call a fucking ambulance!” Awsten yells at me.

“Okay, okay shit shit shit!”

I step out into the hallway and take out my phone, immediately typing in the three numbers.

“Nine one one what’s your emergency?” A lady’s voice answers. 

“My name is Otto Wood and my boyfriend’s sister slit her wrists. Please, we need help, fast!”

“I’ll dispatch an ambulance right away, where are you?”

I give her the address and she starts asking questions that I really don’t want to answer.

“Sir, is the girl breathing?”

“I don’t know.”

“Please check.”

I walk back into the room and watch her chest rise and fall a few times.

“Y-yes she’s breathing.”

“Good, the paramedics should be there any second. How much blood would you say she’s lost.”

“I don’t know, a lot.”

There’s knocking at the door and I drop my phone to fly down the stairs and answer it. Two paramedics stand on the steps and I quickly show them upstairs.

“We’re gonna need you to move kiddo.” One of the men tells Awsten. He just nods and stands up. He’s been sitting by his sister this whole time, sobbing and holding her hand even though she has no way of knowing it. He joins me in the hall and tears are streaming down his face.

“Come here.” I say, pulling him into a hug. I try to rub soothing circles on the boy’s back, but when they take his sister out of the room on a stretcher, he pulls away from me.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” He mumbles, lurching for what I assume is the bathroom.

I quickly ask where they’re taking Grace, then find Awsten in the bathroom. He’s kneeling in front of the toilet, sobbing. I sit on the floor next to him and start rubbing his back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and go to the hospital, okay?” I murmur. He just nods.

“My phone is in the kitchen, we should call my parents.” He says quietly.

“I’ll do that and get you a glass of water. Just stay here.” I offer.

I press a kiss on top of his head and go to the lower level of the house. Awsten’s phone is locked, but the passcode is easy to guess if you know him very well. I make an awkward call to Mrs. Knight and grab a glass of water for Awsten.

Returning to the bathroom, I find it empty.

“Awsten?” I yell into the hallway.

“I’m in here.”

I walk a couple doors down and find him in his room. He still has dried blood on his hands and clothes, but he doesn’t seem to be doing anything about it.

I give him the water and he drinks some of it, his hands are shaking. I rummage around in the dresser until I come up with a new pair of pants and a band shirt.

Awsten stands up and starts unbuttoning his current shirt without being prompted.

“Come on, I’ll help you wash your hands.” I say, trying to be helpful.

It takes us all of fifteen minutes to leave the house. Now we’re in my truck, and I’m driving well over the speed limit towards the correct hospital. I reach over and take one of Awsten’s trembling hands.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“I don’t know.”

“Did you...n-never mind.” I start but then chicken out.

“What?”

“I don’t think I should ask.”

“I want to know.”

“Did you know that Grace...wasn’t, um, doing well?” I inquire, trying to be gentle.

Awsten takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes.

“She...well she’s been sleeping a lot. I didn’t think that much of it though.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck. She used to see a school therapist, but mom just said it was hormones and she wasn’t actually depressed or anything.”

A few tears are slipping down the his face now and he takes his hand away from mine to wipe them away.

“It’s gonna be okay Aws. Your parents are on their way.”

“Yeah. Did you talk to the paramedics? Did they think she’s gonna...gonna...”

“They said she lost a lot of blood but that she should pull through. You found her just in time.”

“What if I hadn’t?”

“Hey, you did.”

He nods and twines his fingers back through mine.

~

In the hospital, all we’re allowed to do is sit in the waiting room while they take care of Grace. We sit side by side and Awsten is resting his head on my shoulder. If the circumstances were different, I would be thrilled to have him feel this comfortable with me, but right now my heart is breaking for the poor boy.

A short, blonde lady and a slightly taller, dark haired man come into the waiting room. They look around before their eyes land on Awsten. His head pops up and he stands, crossing the room and hugging the woman. This must be Lisa and Doug, Awsten’s parents.

They talk for a couple of minutes and there’s a lot of hugging and tears. I’m standing but staying back, not wanting to intrude.

Awsten comes over and takes my hand, bringing me into their small group.

“This is my boyfriend, Otto.”

I smile politely and give them an awkward little wave. I’m not sure what protocol is for this situation.

“Hello Otto.” Lisa says, not seeming overly friendly. Doug shakes my hand very firmly but doesn’t say anything.

“Let’s sit down, my legs are shaking.” Awsten murmurs to me.

All four of us sit, Lisa and Doug silently and Awsten and I quietly talking.

“Mom talked to one of the nurses and Gracie is gonna be okay.” He tells me super quietly.

“Fuck, I’m glad Aws. Do you have any idea when you get to see her?” I whisper back.

“They said sometime in the next hour. Will you come with me?”

“Come with you to see her?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, if they’ll let me.”

“Thanks.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

Awsten closes the short distance between us and presses a chaste kiss to my lips.

“You introduced me to your parents as your boyfriend.” I whisper, grinning.

“Only after you referred to me as your boyfriend to the dispatcher.”

“Those are nothing alike.”

“What, because yours was an emergency situation and I had time to think it through?”

“Exactly.”

“Well then, Otto, can we officially be boyfriends?” He says, grinning a little.

“I would love that Aws.”

There’s a second of calm and I almost feel guilty over how happy I am. The moment is suddenly interrupted when a door opens and a nurse steps through.

“Anyone here for Grace Knight?”

The four of us stand up and follow the short lady down the hall. I was worried that they would only let family see her, but nobody stops me.

“She’s right in here. You can stay for about half an hour, please don’t wake her if she’s sleeping.” The nurse tells us.

“Thank you.” Lisa says, turning the knob and being the first to enter the small hospital room.

It’s crowded with two couples and the big hospital bed in the room. I’m pretty sure his parents are wishing I would leave, but Awsten has a death grip on my hand that tells me I should stay.

Grace is pale and looks very small in the big bed. She has an IV, and bandages around her wrists, but other than that she isn’t attached to any machines.

We stay until the nurse shows back up to kick us out. The three family members unwilling to leave before they had to.

We’re now standing outside of the huge building, and they’re trying to decide if one of them should stay in the waiting room, or if they should all go home and get a good night of rest before coming back at the crack of dawn.

“I’ll stay, can you drive Awsten home?” Doug asks his wife.

“I think so. I’ll be back as soon as I’m up in the morning.” She replies, looking a little frazzled.

Awsten turns to me and wraps me in a hug.

“Thank you for everything. Seriously, I would have been fucked if you weren’t there.” He says.

“I’m glad I could help, call if you need anything, okay? I mean it, food, a ride, anything.”

We separate but don’t kiss since his parents are watching us.

“Okay, I’ll tell you everything I know in the morning.” He says.

“Um, it was nice meeting you guys.” I say a little uncomfortably to Lisa and Doug before heading off to find my truck.

~

The next morning right at ten o’clock, I get a call from Awsten.

“Hey, how’s it going?”I ask, genuinely curious how my boyfriend is holding up.

“It’s going okay. Gracie is awake today and we talked a little.”

“That’s good, what’d she say?”

“Um, I guess she had stopped taking her antidepressants recently and it made her like...uh, suicidal.”

“So she’s going back on them?”

“Yeah, and she’s going to therapy a couple times a week.”

“That’s good, when does she get to go home?”

“This evening I think.”

“Are you at the hospital right now?”

“Yeah, but I’m all fucked up. I barely slept last night.”

“Do you want me to come get you?”

“That was be amazing.”

“Will your parents be okay with you leaving?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, give me twenty minutes.”

“Cool, see you soon.”

I trade my sweatpants for a pair of jeans and grab my keys.

When I pull up to the hospital, I text Awsten that I’m here. A few minutes later, he emerges from the front doors and makes his way to my truck.

I get out and meet him halfway, giving him a hug, then helping him up to the truck. 

Awsten is always adorable in my eyes but he does look a little worse for wear today.

“Wanna get some food?” I ask, wondering when the last time was he ate.

“Sure, then can we take a nap?”

“Definitely.”

We get burgers and talk about Gracie for a bit, then decide to go to my place. Awsten seems to be avoiding his own house at all costs.

“Come on in.” I say, ushering Awsten into my family’s house.

“Is anyone home?” He asks, looking around.

“Not right now, but my parents will be home in a few hours.”

“Do they know about me?” He inquires quietly. 

“They know I’ve been going out with someone, and they know it’s a boy.”

“How long have they known you’re gay?”

“Eh, I told them a couple of years ago.”

“How did they take it?”

We’ve now made our way to the living room and I sit on the couch, motioning for Awsten to join me.

“They were a little surprised, but they weren’t upset or anything. When did you tell your parents?” I ask, figuring that he’s probably one those people that have been out forever. He seems so confident in himself.

“Um, right after our first date.” He admits, shocking me.

“No shit! Last week?”

“Yeah.” He says with a light blush covering his cheeks.

“Were they mad?”

He takes my hand in his and rests his head on my shoulder.

“I think so.” He murmurs.

“What do you mean?”

“They asked if I had been on a date with a boy, and when I told them that I had, my mom basically sent me to my room.”

“But they didn’t yell at you or anything?”

“No. They think I’m just confused and this is a phase or something, but it’s definitely not.”

“Is that why they were weird when you introduced me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it Aws.”

His eyes are getting heavy so I pull him on top of me and turn us to lay down on the couch. 

Awsten immediately relaxes and drifts off to sleep.

~

I wake up and don’t have any idea what time it is but I can hear someone in the kitchen, so it has to be after three o’clock. That’s when my mom gets off work.

I focus on Awsten, still asleep on my chest, breathing calmly. 

We stay like that for awhile until he finally starts to stir. He’s obviously confused when he opens his eyes, being in a strange house, but when his gaze lands on me, he smiles.

“Mhm, lets never move.” The boy murmurs, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Okay.” I chuckle as I start playing with Awsten’s hair. Some people can pull off unnatural hair color and some can’t. Awsten absolutely can.

“What time is it?” He asks.

“I don’t know, my mom is home so we slept for a few hours.”

“Your mom is here?”

“Yeah, I hear her in the kitchen.”

“Should we like, say hi or something?”

“We can before we leave, if you want to. I’m guessing she saw that we were sleeping and decided not to bother us.”

“Does she know about Grace?”

“Not specifically. I told her that I was helping you out with an emergency last night and that’s why I got home so late.”

“Fuck, I didn’t even think about you getting in trouble.”

“It’s okay, I talked to my parents this morning and they were happy I could be there for you.”

Awsten shifts and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Shit, I should go back to the hospital. It’s almost time to take Grace home.”

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my mom and then we can go.” I offer.

We get up and take turns using the bathroom before greeting my mom in the kitchen.

“Hey mom.” I chirp.

“Hello Otto, hello Otto’s friend. You two must have been exhausted from last night.”

“Yeah, mom this is my boyfriend, Awsten. Awsten this is my mom, Mary.”

“Nice to meet you.” Awsten says politely.

“Nice to meet you too Awsten.” She replies, giving him a warm smile.

“I’ve got to get Aws back to his family, but I’ll be home for dinner.” I tell her.

“Sounds good honey, drive safe!”

~

After leaving Awsten at the hospital I came home and had dinner with my parents then went straight to bed. I’ve only been asleep for a few hours, but I wake up when my phone starts vibrating. It’s a text from Awsten.

Aws: Are you awake?

Otto: What’s up?

Awsten: I can’t sleep.

Otto: Our nap was too long?

Awsten: No

Otto: Are you okay?

Awsten: I keep remembering when I found her. I can’t stop seeing all that blood.

Otto: How can I help?

Awsten: Please come over.

Otto: I don’t think your parents would like that.

Awsten: Please, I’ll unlock the front door, just be quiet.

Otto: Okay

I don’t think this seems like a good idea, but if Awsten needs me I’ll make it work.

I arrive at the Knight house fifteen minutes later and park on the street a block down so that my loud truck won’t wake up Awsten’s family.

I inch the front door open and slide inside, feeling a little bit like a burglar. I walk slowly and since most of the house is carpeted, I successfully make it upstairs without making any loud noises.

I feel weird just barging into Awsten’s room, but I don’t think I should knock on his door since that would be loud. I slowly ease the door open and find my boyfriend sitting on his bed, wide awake.

“Aws?” I whisper timidly.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re here.”

Awsten stands up from the bed and makes his way directly into my arms. I hug the boy, realizing that he’s crying and his hands are violently shaking.

“Here, sit with me.” I mumble, moving us towards the bed. I sit and rest against the wall, letting Awsten curl up in my lap. His breaths are coming in short bursts and I think he might be having a panic attack.

“What happened?” I murmur.

“I-I tried to get some rest, but being here in the house, it fucked me up and I had this crazy nightmare. When I woke up I couldn’t breathe...”

“I’m glad you texted.”

Awsten nods.

“Do you want to try to sleep now?” I ask him in a whisper.

“Yeah.” He yawns.

So that’s how we sleep. Awsten doesn’t have any nightmares and we both enjoy being close again.

~

The next morning when I begin to stir, I find my boyfriend’s limbs wrapped tightly around me. When I look down I se that Awsten is already awake and watching me.

“Morning.” I say groggily.

“G’morning.”

“Did you get some sleep?”

“Yeah, no more nightmares.”

“Good.”

A few minutes later I laugh a little to myself.

“What?” Awsten asks, grinning up at me.

“Nothing Awsie.”

“Now you have to tell me.”

“Fine. I was just thinking that you’re definitely the snuggliest person I’ve ever dated.” I admit.

He lets out one of his little, signature giggles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, every time we sit together you rest your head on me and when we sleep together you wrap around me like a monkey. I fucking love all of it.”

He smiles.

“What can I say? I can’t keep my hands off you.” He says flirtatiously.

He tilts his head up to press our lips together but I slide down in the bed so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck.

Our kiss is lazy but being so close together in bed is making me horny as fuck. My sweatpants don’t do anything to hide my boner so I’m trying to keep a little distance between our bodies. Awsten isn’t letting that happen though, he presses himself as close as he can and loops his leg around the me. It’s now obvious that this is affecting both of us.

“Awsten.” I whisper against his lips.

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna have to stop.” I say, trying to hold back a moan as Awsten makes his way to my neck.

“Why?” He asks, his breath on my skin driving me crazy.

“Honestly? I’m so hard it hurts.”

His hand immediately drops to my dick. He slowly rubs the entire length through the layers of fabric, then goes over it again gently with his short fingernails.

“Fuuuuck.” I moan, trying to be quiet since nobody even knows I’m in the house.

Awsten hooks his fingers in the waistband of my pants and boxers, silently asking me permission.

I nod, not really thinking it through because my brain is clouded with lust. All I know is that I’ve wanted this for a really long time.

Awsten tugs them down just enough to let my hard dick pop out, then he wraps his hand around it. He firmly pumps me, sliding his thumb over my tip every time he reaches it. I put my hand on the back of his head, pulling him in to make out while he keeps pleasuring me. Awsten breaks our kiss for a few seconds, leaning down to let a little of his saliva drip onto my dick, acting as lube.

Our lips reattach and this kiss is much sluttier than others we’ve shared. Pure sexual energy is coursing through us, making us use a lot of tongue and very little rhythm. It feels absolutely amazing. Between our sensitive lips pressing together and Awsten’s fingers creating friction on my shaft, I’m drowning in pleasurable feelings.

“I’m gonna cum.” I warn, trying to be quiet even though I could literally scream.

A few short seconds later I feel myself twitch and shoot thick, white strings of cum all over my stomach.

I pull away from Awsten’s lips and lower myself so that my face is level with my boyfriend’s cock. I don’t need to ask permission because Awsten is already pushing down his own shorts and boxer briefs to let me have access to him. I wrap my hand around the base of his dick and slowly lick the tip before taking as much in my mouth as I can. I must of been doing good because I can hear him trying to moan quietly.

“Mmmhhhhhh, Otto.”

I lick up the underside of him and then take the whole thing, not even gagging. Awsten’s hips jump involuntarily.

“Oh my god, just like that, just like that.” He whispers, almost to himself.

I keep deepthroating the length for as long as I can, humming a little and wriggling my tongue along bottom. All of a sudden Awsten pulls himself out of my mouth and shoots his cum all over himself.

I take him back into my mouth, licking off all of the salty cum and letting him ride out his orgasm. 

“Fuck.” He moans as I lay back down next to him.

“I swear I didn’t call you over for morning sex.” Awsten whispers, panting a little.

“It would be okay if you ever wanted to.” I tease him, just trying to make him blush but I’m totally serious too.

“I’ll keep that in mind for sure.” He giggles.

~

Over the next few weeks I sleep with Awsten in my arms every single night. Eventually the Knights catch on, but ever since they learned that I took care of Awsten the night of Grace’s attempt, they trust me more.

Eventually Awsten’s nightmares stop completely, but we keep it a secret so that neither of us will have to sleep alone.


End file.
